Each year, thousands of cell phones are taken to stores and repair centers. Many of these phones aren't really broken, or could be easily fixed, but are instead returned, and stores are stuck with a plethora of “broken” cell phones. Current solutions include remotely performing diagnostics and repairs of computers and mobile devices. Generally, these solutions guide a customer-care associate through the process of diagnosing the issue, fixing it on the spot, or processing a repair ticket. That keeps the customer happy, because in more situations than not, the customer walks out with his phone, data intact, or knowing that his phone is truly broken and will be fixed.
In the support process, the customer-care associate may educate the customer, thus decreasing the likelihood that the customer returns with the same problem.
A first way that cell phone support software works is by a self-service application (app) installed on the phone at the point of sale. The app allows the customer to troubleshoot the problem himself and learn the best uses of his phone, which will save embarrassing “user error” store visits. This way is prone to users' inappropriately applying suggested solutions.
A second way is called over-the-air (OTA). The smart phone can be diagnosed using a call-center system. A call-center representative can view the system-generated diagnostics. However, the call-center representative must go step by step through a resolution process with the customer. This is a time-consuming process with no guarantees that the customer will remember the process of fixing, for future reference, or that the customer's device can be repaired as the customer-care representative promises, due to specialized current device settings or other installed apps that may cause other problems if the repair is attempted.